soaked to the bone
by brooksalexandra
Summary: after walk like a man aka don't call me mikey. carby. 1st fic please be gentle! don't own these guys!
1. soaked to the bone chapter one

The El echoed by causing Abby to look around and snap out of her daydream even though the moon had clearly been in the dark sky for hours. Carter was staring at her and had been for a while which caused her to let out her usual nervous inner giggle that sent Carter crazy and weak at the knees. She let her eyes roll as a smile grew on her moon lit face. "So, are we gonna stand out here and freeze or are you gonna hold to your promise and buy me a burger and chocolate shake?" Carter grinned. Abby felt her heart skip a beat at that smile that first caught her eye so many years ago. "Oh, burgers and shakes right? And maybe some desert if your lucky" Abby playfully tugged on his tie and lead him into her apartment.  
  
Abby's lounge was small and cozy but had just enough room for a small lamp TV and several candles that she had began to light to set the mood. There was a beige couch and table in the middle near the kitchen where Carter and Abby had many romantic and memorable nights. Abby knew that she had let Carter down and she really wanted to make it up to him some how. He meant more to her than she let through and still found that wall to hind behind like she had done so many times in her past, but with Carter it was different she just didn't know how to handle these emotions yet. Simple things really made her wonder why her heart skipped a beat, like the way his stethoscope hung around his neck and how he took extra care when he was dealing with his younger patients. It made her think about what it would be like if they had children, and for her that's a lot. Thinking about the future with a man, not any man but John Carter really didn't freak her out like she thought it would, unlike with Richard or Luka. She wondered why Carter cared so much about her. At times and for most of her life she had been a mess, and an alcoholic, failing to recover but still he was always there, not pushing her to be the perfect girlfriend society had made. Why? Abby suddenly realized that she was making a lot of effort to set the atmosphere making sure everything was perfect for a guy that she had only been dating for a few months. Then it clicked, Carter wasn't like her other boyfriends, she wasn't trying to build walls every time something went wrong, or they tried to get to closer. With John it just felt right, She didn't want to run or hind anymore. When things got rough or they argued she wanted the stay and fix it. Why? Why did she feel this way? She was disturbed from her thoughts by the door slamming, she had forgot that Carter had got to McDonald's on the corner to get their burgers and shakes. What she saw standing was a drenched Carter holding a barely sturdy paper bag looking like a drowned rat, soaked to the bone. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him, but the look of his face told her he didn't find it as funny. "Oh my god Carter you're drenched!" abby managed to force out trying to be sympathetic. "Thanks for noticing" he put the bags down on the kitchen table looking around for a towel. Pointing to a dry patch on his sleeve "Erm, I think you missed a bit." "You think it's funny? I went out my way to make you happy, get soaked in the making, for the second time tonight" Abby tried not to giggle, but it escaped her lips. "Right!" Carter started to chase her around the lounge until she ran into the bathroom and into the door hitting her elbow as well. "Shit" stops to rub it "You deserved that!" Carter said running in after her "What! That's so mean, I didn't make it rain on you" she starts to pout, Carter slowly walks over and placed a soft lingering kiss on her boo- boo. "I would find it easier to except your apology if, say... you were wet as well" Carter slowly edged closer with a naughty school boy grin on his face. "Oh, don't you dare! Carter please, please" her plea wasn't enough Carter picked her up, open the shower door and placed her inside unwilling and with cries of laughter. Carter ignored them and turned on the shower full and all that were heard were shrills of a mixture of laughter and shortness of breath as the freezing water hit Abby like a hammer. Suddenly Carter realized it had been a while since he heard anything from her. "Abby, you ok in there? Abby?" he looked a little worried and opened the door to be yanked inside by his shirt and tie. "Oh man, you're dead! This suit is new" "You were already wet!!" she laughed "True, and plus I was wet by myself last time, now you're here" he smiled his drop dead smile that made Abby's knees go weak. "Haven't we done this before?" Carter asked. "Not for a while!" they laughed "You know, I think I've seen you more times wet then dry this week" "Technically that's not true" he said. She raised her eyebrow "Oh yeah" He continued "I believe we spent a lot of time with no clothes on!" A grin started to form on Abby's face covered by her drenched hair "Really I can't remember" Abby started to unbutton his shirt slyly. "Oh I can remember very clearly" He stated "Well maybe I need reminding" Abby lingered inches from his face. Carter leaned in for a slow but passionate kiss while the water cascaded down each other as they became one. Thoughts ran between them of love and longing, longing for the nearness of each other being apart and not knowing no another's love for so long and now spending every waking moment in each other's company, scared of a moment apart. Steam rose from the shower cubical, as each thought became a reality, the thirst, hunger, and the need. It all changed in seconds, no longer just best friends but lovers, the transition over enemy lines and knowing that there was no going back, ever. 


	2. music and magic, love and romance

Two months had passed and Abby and Carter still walked around the ER like school kids in love. Nothing had changed or faded. They still stole a romantic kiss in a trauma room or a secret ronda vu on the top of the roof and it still sent blood pumping through their veins. Abby hadn't seen Carter in a few hours and that was unusual for him as he was always trying to steal a kiss or pinch her butt, which now wasn't so secret! Everyone knew how in love they were; it just went untold between them. She searched the exam rooms, trauma rooms, admin and the ambulance bay, nothing! She had ten minutes before her break and she wanted to spend it with the love of her life. Abby went to look in the lounge when Susan grabbed her and handed her a chart. "Ten year old boy, has a eraser stuck up his nose and he's all yours" "But I have a break in ten" she complained "This will take you five, thanks Abby" Susan walked into the lounge. "You distract her?" Carter asked "Barely, that was close!" Susan replied "But I know you'd be able to crack it Dr. Lewis" Carter praised "Yeah, yeah, less of the sucking up John, she's gone" Carter smiled and continued setting the coffee table. A single rose, white tablecloth and two glasses set the mood for his romantic "happy three months" dinner. He had really gone all out to set the atmosphere. Kerry wasn't in all day, so that gave him time and he had told Susan not to let anyone in for 20 minutes. It was hard but it worked. Carter had five minutes to organize the final touches, he placed a bottle of non- alcoholic cider in the middle of the table and plugged in his boom box and pressed play to hear The Lighthouse softly drifting in the distant. "Carter she's coming!" Susan whispered "Ready. Thanks" Carter ran and hid behind the door ready for Abby to walk in. He could hear her talking to Chuny as her voice became clearer. "Susan" She stopped right in front of the lounge door. "You know where Carter is?" She asked Carter held his breath in excitement and was nearly about to pass out. "Just saw him in the lounge" Susan grinned "Thanks" she said pushing open the door. Carter let out a breath of relief as she walked in and stopped dead at the sight in front of her. "Oh my god" covering her mouth Abby stood stunted by the thoughtfulness and consideration of the time and effort. She only snapped out of it when the door hit her in the butt. Abby walked towards the table as Carter appeared behind her. "Surprise" he whispered in her ear. Abby flipped round in dismay "You did this!" she questioned in a sincere voice "Of course" he answered "For me, you did this for me. Why?" Abby felt tears forming as she turned and faced the romantic table wear again and noticed the music in the background playing softly. "Can't I show my girlfriend how much she means to me on our three months anniversary?" "Sure, but no one has ever gone this far, and plus Carter it's only our three months! Not to say I'm ungrateful or anything" she said inching forward. "Well I was thinking last night after out amazing hours of pure heaven that I wonder if I ever told you that you're my best friend and an amazing girlfriend, AND my knight in shining amour" "Wait aren't you supposed to be my knight in shining amour?" "Well, no because I was thinking way back in the day when we first meet, and how you saved me a life of turmoil and maybe even death. And this (pointing to the table) is only a small percent of how I could ever repay you for saving my life" Carter was serious now "John, you don't EVER have to repay me, ever. Knowing that you are always there for me, being my best friend and my boyfriend is enough. I always knew you were special. Our walks by the river I just knew that we would always be there for each other. I always thought how could I love my best friend so much" "You love your best friend, so that means you love me!" Carter cut in Abby was thrown back by this and suddenly became very nervous and conscious. "Erm, well you are my best friend. And (pauses)" "Yes" Abby lowered her voice to barely a whisper. And looked straight into his eyes. Carter noticed and strand of lose hair and tucked behind her ear. "I love you john." So into tucking the hair he thought he heard her say she loved him "What, I mean you love me? Is that what you just said?" "Yes want me to scream it out, coz I will" John cupped his hand around her face and kissed her passionately but with tenderness. "I've loved you seen the first day by the river, I just couldn't say it because of obvious factors. But I do I love you with all my heart" With that they sat down just staring at each other for what seemed like eternity. "Cider?" Carter asked in a waiter type voice "Why thank you" Abby was still in shock over the last ten minutes "So....what now" Carter asked with a sparkle in his eye. "Well, how long do we have this room till?" Abby smiled her naughty nurse smile and with that all that was heard from the lounge were giggles and clinking of glasses.  
  
There you go chapter 2. Hope you like it guys. All suggests welcome! xxx 


	3. caught in the act

Chapter 3  
  
Abby and Carter lay on the floor semi dressed after what was a memorable lunch break when they heard the door open. "Shit, who is it?" Abby asked in a whisper "Deb" Carter replied "John, Abby are you in here, come out, come out where ver you are" Deb giggled Carter popped his head up from above the couch. His hair was a mess and his tie was loosened around his neck. "Hey deb how you doing? I'm just er, lost my pen on the floor" Abby started to giggle "Did you lose something else down there?" Abby slowly rose her head, "Hey deb" Abby continued to giggle into Carter's chest "So.. Lunch was good then?" Deb grinned at the two still sitting on the floor as she left after grabbing a cup of coffee. Abby and Carter collapsed back on the floor laughing.  
  
Later that night:  
  
After their shift Abby and Carter took a walk by the river. "I seriously think we're drawn to this place" Carter laughed, sending a cold mist into the night air "I know it's as if every event that has got on in our lives has took place here" "Everything has" With that Carter looked at Abby. "Can I ask you something Abby?" "Should I be scared" Abby smiled "No, But I do want to discuss something about us" Suddenly a sense of serious came over. "Oh" Abby looked down as she said it. In her mind she thought,"Great another relationship gone bad". She felt a big rock slam into her chest, and tears form in her eyes. She really thought this was different. "You know, we don't have to do this, it's fine. I'll just be er." She got up to leave "What, where are you going" He pulled her back and saw her tears "Why are you crying?" He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips She looked up at the sky. "I was hoping that you would think about moving in with me, if you felt comfortable with that? That's what I wanted to tell you. Did you think I was gonna break up with up" "Well, normally when guys need to talk, it's for one thing, and normally it's not to ask me to move in" Carter sat Abby back down and held her hand to his chest. The wind had picked up and lifted Abby's hair across her face causing Carter to place a hand and tuck a strand behind her ear. "Well, do you want to move in together?" Carter asked again. Abby paused and Carter lowered his head and stared for a moment at an uninteresting piece of gum that was stuck to the sidewalk indented with a footprint. Abby lowered her head so she was eye level with Carter. "I would love to move in with you, just don't think I'll put up with your snoring" Abby gentle nudged Carter. He looked up with a huge grin on his face. "Really, that's great" He hugged her and put his arms round her waist as she placed her arms around his neck. "So, I have to put up with your stinky feet!" Abby grinned "Stinky feet! Never, what about your many pairs of shoes, clothes laying around, hairs in the plug hole and make up spread around the bathroom!" Carter entangled their fingers as they started to walk back to Abby's apartment slowly and took in the glowing moon in the velvet, clear sky. Leaving behind them the glistering, still water, calm and soothing into the busy Chicago night. 


	4. memories

Chapter 4  
  
Laying in bed, the bustling El train could be heard in the background intertwined with the busy streets. Abby lay still next to her sleeping boyfriend. The alarm clocked blinked three twenty and she was thinking about the day's events. I had told Carter that I loved him, and he asked if I wanted to move in with him. Any other relationship moving this fast would have freaked her out totally, but it just felt right with John. She started thinking about the future, about marriage, marriage to Carter. Abigail Carter, Abigail Lockhart Carter, she went through numerous names. She imagined her and Carter living together, cooking dinner, going out to parties. More of Gamma's banquets that conclude in criminal events, She giggled at the memory of her slashing Richard's tires, falling over and setting off the car alarm. "What's so funny?" She didn't realize Carter had turned over and has been watching her for a few minutes now. "Hey, sorry did I wake you?" Abby replied "No, I was just watching you think" "yeah!" she asked raising her eyebrows "And was it fun?" "You have four wrinkles that wrinkle when you think" "Well, as long as there's no other wrinkles anywhere, I'm good" "What were you thinking about" Carter asked smoothing away a few strand of hair across her forehead "Nothing much" "Must have been" Rolling her eyes the way that only she can she replied "I was thinking about Gamma's party and how I slashed 'Dick's' tires. And also that I could imagine a future with you in it" "I hope it would include me, if I'm gonna put up with you stealing all the covers at night" Abby slapped Carter on the chest "Ouch!" "You baby, that didn't hurt. This might though" Abby flicked Carter's ear "Right!" Carter jumped on Abby and started to tickle her. "No, John, please I need to go to the bathroom" "Hope you don't pee your pants!" Laughing he continued to tickle her "Oh please stop it it's coming!" Abby laughed so hard. She felt Carter ease off her long enough so she could get up and run to the bathroom. "Thank you Carter, just in time, young man. There would have been trouble if we had a spillage! I had enough of that to clean up today at work" Carter laughed in between yawning. He realized how tired he was as he rested his eyes until Abby came back to bed. After five minutes Abby turned off the bathroom light and climbed back into bed, to see a sleeping Carter. Abby nuzzled up close to her loved one and fell into slumber. 


	5. what seems like forever

What seems like forever  
  
Carter waited for seem like forever for Abby return home, she had finished work an hour ago and it only take 20 minutes on the El to get back to the apartment. He was a little concerned that she hadn't called, so he decided to call her for the second time hoping this time she may pick up. Abby heard a distance sound that kept annoying her she woke groggily to the sound of her cell and realized that she had fallen asleep at work. She cursed herself for lying down and answered her phone. "Hello" "Abby, hey, I was just wondering if you gonna grace me with your presence tonight, sometime?" Carter approached the situation light heartedly. "Carter, I am so sorry, I just rested for a minute and a minute" she looks at her watch "shit, it turned into an hour, I'm sorry, I'm on my way home right now" "It's ok as long as you're safe, I got a little worried and thought that maybe you had a better offer for tonight" Abby smiled and relaxed as she picked up her bag and coat and walked out into the ambulance bay, cautiously checking make sure no one was out there to drag her back into the nightmare that is county. The night was clear and she noticed it had got a little warmer as she walked up the stairs to the El. "So, what do you have planned for me tonight then?" Abby asked in a husky voice. "Well, my nasty, naughty little nurse, I think someone promised my a sponge bath!" Carter responded "Is that right, well hold on I'm sure I can run back and bring Malik home for you!" Carter laughed "I think I'll just have you I wouldn't want to trouble Malik at such short notice" Abby giggled to herself as she found her seat on an empty El carriage. 10 minutes later she was stepping off and down the steps still on the phone. Carter had poured a glass of orange juice for two on the table he laid and lit the single candle that stood on the tablecloth. The candle glistened surrounded by the other thirty candles he had lit in the living room and ten looming in the bathroom and bedroom. He felt everything was perfect and just right. He knew that the past few weeks had been hard for Abby, with the reappearance of her mother and disappearance of her brother, but who had turned up at a base in Michigan after another episode. And had been court marshaled there because they feared for his safety and that he might try and fly his plane again. After ten days the officers in charged thought they'd tell Abby and her mother. Better late than never. Abby nearly relapsed and Carter had felt the need to explore his fish and go snorkeling at the world's second biggest barrier reef. This time together was much needed. Carter was bought back down to earth by the sound of the doorknob turning and the little extra push needed to open the door. Abby's face said it all, from exhaustion to pure joy. The look of love and of gratitude in her eyes blew him away, making him wonder why it took him so long to make the first move after two years. 


	6. what about dinner? PLEASE R&R!

"What about dinner?" Carter grinned "We have a microwave right?" Abby giggled "Oh yeah" Carter replied deepening the kiss Carter tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear "Thank you for doing all this for me. You never cease to amaze me John Carter" Abby smiled Carter saw a twinkle in her eyes when she said that. "Anything for you Abigail Lockhart"  
  
Outside the moon shone brightly adding to the shimmering reflection across the room. Abby smiled and then laughed. "What" asked Carter "Nothing" Abby replied Carter gave Abby a sideward glance "It's another song" "Oh God, please no" Carter laughed "Let's stay together, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad" "Please no" Carter rolled on top of Abby and pinned her down "Don't you like my singing?" Abby giggled "Oh no, it's great, I'd just be doing this" Carter released Abby's arms and shifted so that his legs were around her waist then deeply kissed her with all his might.  
  
Abby was memorized by Carter's kiss. She moved her legs so they were wrapped around his hips. She let her tongue move around his mouth and tickled his lip. This new found happiness was new to her and she liked it. She moved her hand to the bridge of his neck and played with the ends of his hair. This sent a shiver down his back and made him smile. He slowly slid his hand down to the small of her back and one rested on her thigh. Abby opened her eyes and looked at the man who made her life worth living. "What?" Carter broke the kiss "I love you" "Oh, I love you too" Abby stroked his face and kissed his forehead then his eyes and then the ears. Carter sat there with his eyes closed and breathed deeply. "Are you trying to seduce me Abby?" He asked "Is it working?" "Mmmmm" "Good" Carter's hands explored Abby's body from her mango smelling hair to her baby soft skin.  
  
The candles flickered softly and the music played soothingly in the background. Carter kissed Abby's shoulder and moved to her neck slowly slipping her shirt off exposing her bare skin. Abby lifted Carter's arms to remove his sweater to reveal his toned, tanned body. "Wow, that day in Belize did you good" Abby grinned "Thanks" he smiled Abby kissed his pecs and brought her lips up to meet his. Carter gestured and helped her remove her shirt, button by button, kiss by kiss. She shivered with his touch. "You cold" Carter whispered. Always concerned. "No" Abby looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
The night was young and the two lovers took it slowly discovering each other bodies like it was the first time. Each touch sent shocks of electricity through each others body. The glow of the candles sent shadows dancing across the walls. No one did it like Carter could. Even Luka or Richard never put so much love and kindness when they were making love. He never took his eyes off her, scared that he might miss one second, one smile, one moment of pure bliss. After several hours, after many of the candles had withered out Carter reached a loose hair of Abby's moist matted forehead and tucked it behind her ear. Carter's hair was between bed head and wet head. Abby giggled at the sight of it. "What?" "I think someone needs a comb" "Is that right. Have you looked at a mirror lately?" Carter retaliated "But your hair is always so. perfect" "Well after that performance for" Carter looked at his watch. "Two hours, I think hair is the least of our worries" Carter said in a childish grin Abby cuddled up against Carter, naked and warm. "Mmm, I think I prefer you naked" Abby giggled "Well, I'm sure I'm appreciating you nakedness much more" "Really?" Carter looked up and down at the body in front of him. "Oh yeah!" Suddenly a rumbling sound escaped from Abby's stomach. The look on Carter's face made Abby laugh. "Is someone hungry?" "Well all that action!" Let me see what I can do" "It's ok, you set the table" "Wait" Carter walked with two pillows cover his butt and neither region. Abby laughed out loud at the view. "Don't go all shy on me now boney boy" Carter threw he pillows at Abby knocking her over. "Hey, watch the candles, it's people like you that cause the accidents we get at county" "Sorry Naughty nurse Lockhart." "You better be Doctor" Abby smirked Abby grabbed Carter's shirt while she wanted for her lover to return.  
  
A smell came from the kitchen that made Abby's mouth water. Next Carter returned with two plates of pasta and cherry pie. "Mmm cherry pie" "Only after dinner" Carter teased Abby pouted and excepted her plate. "Nice shirt" He smiled "Thanks, you can wear mine if you like" "Erm, I'll pass thanks." The ate in silence while Norah Jones played lightly as the moon glistened through the window. 


End file.
